


He Waited

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [11]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	He Waited

He waited.

Sat on a bench and waited

For what?

He doesn’t know. _How do you wait for something you don’t know?_

Waiting for him? He’ll never come.

For someone else? Looking back rather than forward.

Maybe something that will wake him up? But he doesn’t want to let go

He doesn’t know but still he waited


End file.
